


Put Aside The Bastard, Become Who You Were Born To Be.

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arianne Martell is alive, Beheading, Burning some cunts alive, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 15:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Jon embraces his Targaryen Roots?





	Put Aside The Bastard, Become Who You Were Born To Be.

The afternoon sun was beaming down at him. He was in chains standing alongside the imp in front of the noble Lord and Ladies of Westeros, who were arguing that who should become the next ruler of Westeros. Ungrateful fucks.  
  
Spending weeks in the black cells made him realize a few things. He always ran from the titles, and it had cost him everything. Everyone around him betrayed him one way or another and it stops today. Everyone's eyes were on Jon when he stepped up as that fool Edmure Tully stood up from his seat to nominate himself for the King's position.  
  
"What makes you think, you will make a good king, Lord Tully?" Jon asked cranking his neck.  
  
"I'm a veteran of two wars, bastard," the fool spat it out in disgust.  
  
"Bastard?" Jon chuckled. "Why don't you tell them who I am, Lord Tyrion?"  
  
The imp looked at him in disbelief and then shifted his eyes at the high lords seated before him. "He is not Ned Stark's bastard, my lords. He is the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Stark. And yes, I know I said Princess Lyanna Stark. It's because Prince Rhaegar annulled his marriage to marry Lady Lyanna Stark and that makes Jon Snow the rightful king of all the seven Kingdoms."  
  
Everyone except Sam and his cousins looked at him in shock, "You heard him. I'm Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm. Bend the knee, and I will spare all of you. Refuse, Winter will come for everyone with Fire and Blood."

"Jon! Don't do this!" Sansa shrieked from the pavilion.  
  
"Shut up bitch," he barked and saw the red-haired bitch that he once considered his sister opened her mouth in disbelief and lowered herself on the chair.  
  
"I want him dead!" another angry came from behind. It was that cockless cunt, Greyworm. "He assassinated the Queen."  
  
"I saved the Kingdom," Jon replied directly and regarded the cockless cunt coming forward. "You want to avenge your queen. Is that what you covet?"  
  
"Yes," the unsullied replied.  
  
"Very well. In that case, I challenge you to fight me in a one on one combat. If you win, my life is yours but if I win, you will take your cockless soldiers and the Dothraki savages away from Westeros," Jon said looking at shithead standing before him. "I know you don't possess a cock but are you brave enough to accept my challenge."  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Unchain me and bring me my sword."  
  
And thus the trial began. It felt good to hold the Longclaw yet again. Greyworm came forward with his spearing aiming for Jon. It's all took one slash from the valyrian steel sword to cut the unsullied's spear into two. He looked at the spear in shock that he didn't notice another blow coming in his way.  
  
Jon hit the unsullied's chest with the flat side of his blade and saw the cockless idiot losing his balance. Jon utilized the opening tackled Greyworm to the ground and started punching him. He tried using his shield, but Jon took a hold of it and twisted it hard breaking the arm of the unsullied. Jon downed his knee to the unsullied and felt him struggling under the weight.  
  
"I'll give you a day to vacate my kingdom," he announced and witnessed the unsullied struggle for the air. Jon hit the pommel of his sword on Greyworm's face knocking him out unconscious.  
  
"Now where were we?" Jon asked standing in the middle of the dragon pit.  
  
"You are not our king. Son of Prince Rhaegar, or otherwise. You have no armies or dragons to make us bend the knee." It was that fool Edmure again.  
  
"Are you sure about that, my lord?" Jon asked in a mocking tone and smirked. He then closed his eyes and summoned his companion. The one who burned this city to the ground a few weeks ago. Jon reached out to drogon when he was in the black cells and somehow bonded with him after many tries. He heard everyone gasp as the sudden roar broke through the sky and drogon landed behind him with an earth-shattering impact.  
  
"Now the offer is simple," Jon announced petting the beast. "Bend the knee or die."  
  
"I will pledge my fealty, my king," he overheard a feminine voice with a peculiar exotic accent. He turned towards the direction and saw a gorgeous olive-skinned woman standing up from her seat. The sigil of House Martell was flying on top of her pavilion. "If you marry me and name me as your queen," the woman added with a challenging look.  
  
"You name, my lady?"  
  
"Princess Arianne Martell, the ruling princess of Dorne," she answered. "House Martell was robbed of a queen two decades ago. It's time to correct that mistake."  
  
Jon considered it for a second. He knows the dragon alone won't be enough to rule the Kingdom. House Martell would be a formidable ally. "Very well, Princess Arianne. We will marry once we reach Casterly Rock."

"Casterly Rock?" Tyrion Lannister questioned the rightful king.  
  
Jon nodded, "I'm moving the capitol from King's Landing to Lannisport and Casterly Rock will be my seat. The new capital will improve the trade opportunities on the west coast all the way up to the North. It's a win-win situation for everyone."  
  
"You can't do that!" the imp shouted in anger. "Casterly Rock is the seat of House Lannister."  
  
"Not anymore," Jon answered.  
  
"Your grace?" it was Arianne who once again called his name.  
  
"Yes, princess."  
  
"Don't you find it inappropriate for a King not to offer any gifts to his future Queen before you announce the betrothal?"  
  
"You are right, princess. It's not noble of me," Jon apologized. "Tell me what you want, and I'll make it happen if it's in my capacity."  
  
A wicked grin crept up on Arianne's face, " I want the Imp's head, your grace. I want House Lannister gone. Dead and Buried. Give me this, and I'll stay loyal to you all my life as your wife, as your queen and as the mother of your children."  
  
He gathered the information and looked at the Imp who in turn looked at Jon with terror. "Don't do this, your grace. I can be a valuable ally for you."  
  
"Like you were to Daenerys?" Jon replied and swung the Longclaw across the Imp'd head before he gets the chance to speak. The dwarf's head rolled on the floor and his body hit the floor with blood pouring out of his neck.  
  
"Samwell Tarly?' he called out his oldest friend's name while cleaning his sword.  
  
"Jon, I mean Your Grace?" the fat man stumbled on his feet to greet his King.  
  
"Now the House Tyrells were gone, I appoint you Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South."  
  
Sam looked shocked but nodded none the less. He stepped forward and went on to his knee but interrupted by a man calling Jon's title. He felt Drogon tense behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Jon asked in an exhausted voice.  
  
"Your Grace. I'm Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. The imp named offered the land and the titles of Highgarden."  
  
Jon regarded the man for a second, "Aren't you the one who shot Drogon with the bolt?"  
  
His eyes widened in shock but before he could open his mouth Jon nudged Drogon. The dragon roared let out a thunderous and plucked the cunt in his mouth. He threw Ser Bronn on the air before setting him on fire in the mid-air. The burned body smashed on the ground in front of everyone. Jon could sense everyone's fear, and he loved it.   
  
"Now the business of Westerlands, Dorne and the Reach are out of the way. It's time for other houses to think about their future," Jon announced looking at the crowd. "And remember this, my lords and ladies. Bent the knee and I'll allow you to maintain your titles. Refuse, you will suffer the same fate as the Lannisters. Now, I'm going to take a bath and when I return I will accept everyone's fealty."  
  
He climbed on top of Drogon and looked at the insects before him before setting his eyes on the lovely Martell Princess. "Princess Arianne, would you like to ride a dragon?" The Princess nodded eagerly and came forward towards the dragon. Jon climbed down and assisted the voluptuous woman to climb on top.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Ohhh... my king!" Arianne moaned as he suckled and flicked her nipples. They were in the King's wood, enjoying their bath. Drogon found a pond and landed Jon near it. Jon discarded his attires quickly and jumped into the pond.  
  
Currently, they were on the ground. Their discarded dresses were under them. Jon has settled himself on top of Arianne feasting her enormous breasts. He already made her come once under the water with his fingers.  
  
"Fuck me, my king," Arianne requested him unable to take the separation any longer.  
  
"Not yet," Jon took a hold of his cock and caressed it on the slick folds of her cunt.  
  
"Jon please," she whined as Jon continued to tease.  
  
"What is it, my queen?"  
  
"Put your cock in me, my King!" she purred, and he positioned himself to enter her, groaning as she felt the full length of him moving into her.   
  
Jon began moving gingerly backward and forwards, the novel sensations assaulting his senses so that his head swam. Arianne gently began moving, accommodating herself to his rhythm, leading him, imposing her own timing on their union. Jon sank deeply into her on his forward stroke, pleased and proud that Arianne Martell found him desirable, eager to please her.  
  
"Am I doing this right, Arianne?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"God, yes!" she moaned, "and keep on doing it!"  
  
Arianne began trembling slightly, gathering her legs and hooking her heels behind his back, urging him into her with little cries and moans. His prick felt good inside her, hard but yielding, and she could hear him squishing in her juices as he moved. She shrieked suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jon, surprised, pausing in his thrusts.  
  
"Don't stop!" she cried urgently, relaxing as he began to move again. "I was just thinking, I haven't been this wet in all my life." She moaned as a tremor went through her. "Oh, Jon! Fuck me, my king, fuck me! Oh, God, I'm going to come!"  
  
She clenched him to her, her heels tight in his back, feeling him still moving in her quim, then abandoned herself to the incredible sensations her release. Jon, excited at the effect he was having on her, felt a deep stirring within himself, a string being drawn from deep within, an explosion of feeling, shaking as he felt his own climax build, exploding suddenly into her, so that he stiffened and shuddered, burying his prick as deep within her as it would go, his seed pulsing into her depths as she trembled slowly into stillness, breathing heavily, feeling her gasping for air beneath him as she came down from her own plateau of sensation.  
  
They lay motionless for some time, breathing heavily, then Arianne stirred.  
  
"Let me up a little, I can't breathe."  
  
Jon was instantly contrite, moving as if to leave her.  
  
"Don't pull your cock out!" she exclaimed, then kissed Jon's nose. "Just shift your weight on your elbows for a while, my king. I like the feeling of your cock inside me." She lay back, still breathing heavily, then unhooked her heels from his back.

* * *

  
  
  
After that, he returned to King's Landing and all the lords of Westeros bent their knees to him. Even his bitch of a cousin bent and swore the fealty but Jon wasn't ready to trust her. He declared her as an oathbreaker and sent her to the Silent Sisters. No one came to her defense. He named Bran as the Warden of the North and let Arya explore the world as she wanted. He also made a will that one of his children will take the Stark name and will take over the wardenship of the North. He also sent Sam to the North to bring Ghost and seven of Tormund's best people to serve as the Kingsguards.   
  
After three moons, he married Arianne in the Godswood of Casterly Rock. He renamed the castle as the King's Rock and Lannisport as the Gold Coast. Six moons later, Arianne gave birth to a triplets two boys and a girl. Jon named the eldest two as Daeron and Rhaella Targaryen, and his second son as Jon Stark, after the name he had always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts!!!


End file.
